The control of invertebrate pests is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Damage by invertebrate pests to growing and stored agronomic crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The control of invertebrate pests in forestry, greenhouse crops, ornamentals, nursery crops, stored food and fiber products, livestock, household, turf, wood products, and public and animal health is also important. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds that are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
PCT Patent Publication WO 07/079,162 discloses isoxazoline derivatives of Formula i as insecticides
wherein, inter alia, A1 through A6 are independently C or N; W is O or S; R4 is H or C1-C6 alkyl; and R5 is H, OR10, NR11R12 or Q1.
The naphthalene isoxazolines of the present invention are not disclosed in this publication.